Riku's New Pet
by Mizu-Licious
Summary: Riku and Sora have been friends since childhood but a few unfortunate events will push their relationship in a different direction. *On mad-hiatus, yo. SRSLY. -In Process of Being Re-Written!-
1. Just a normal day at school, supposedly

_Riku's New Pet - (Riku x Sora)  
__Just a normal day in school; supposedly_

"Well Sora, I hope you enjoyed napping in my class. You can stop by after school to copy the notes you missed." The young teacher snapped before returning to his lesson.

Sora Hikari groaned as he was scolded once again for falling asleep in class. No matter how hard he tried to stay awake, he wasn't able to do it; he just couldn't focus on anything. Of course, it wasn't his fault it if his home life was getting more and more hectic. He sighed, staring out the window, catching tiny bits of his teacher's _crappy_ lecture about random _crap_.

He snickered silently to himself before glancing around the classroom until he found what he was looking for; his best friend, Riku Kurayami. He and Riku had known each other since middle school; they were the closest of friends. They knew everything from the other's favorite food to their favorite public bathroom (quite an interesting story, might I add.)

Riku abruptly stopped copying the notes from the board, Sora's stare finally catching his attention. Shaking his head and taking a quick glance at the teacher, who was writing on the board still, Riku turned back to Sora and stuck his tongue out at him, playfully. Sora grinned, giving a small wink in return, and then turning to his notebook, pretending to study. Giggling inside his head, pretty soon Sora began thinking of his friendship with Riku. Don't get me wrong, he _loved_ that silver haired freak very dearly and Riku felt the same about the spiky haired dork but Sora often wondered if he loved Riku like a brother or something much more. Sora blushed slightly as he began writing something in his notebook.

Riku was always so nice to Sora; when they were younger, Riku would stand up for him. Sora had always wanted to do something in return for him but there wasn't anything that he was good at. He tried standing up for Riku once but it had only gotten them both hurt. Once he asked Riku if there was _anything_ at all that he could possibly do to repay him for his kind-ness and the only thing the boy said was: _If you want to repay me... then just be my friend, Sora; that's all I need._

Sora sighed again, this time more of a dreamy fan girl sigh, as he thought about the aquamarine eyed beauty with the sweetest heart, before he took a glance at his notebook.

_Sora and Riku  
__Forever, and ever, and ever, and eve_

Sora's eyes widened and his blush thickened as he disposed of the page the best he could; he ate it. He ripped it to shreds then shoved the shreds into his mouth. Once he thought it was illegible enough he threw the soaked shreds into another piece of paper and balled that up, too. With a twitch and a sickening snicker, Sora stared at the board, no longer tired or able to pay attention to anything; not even the bell that ran two minutes later.

"_Sora..._ I said, Sora!"

Sora's thoughts were interrupted when a heavy back pack collided with the back of his head.

"Ah! What!?"

Sora looked up to see an adorable, smiling Riku, a cute little giggle emitting from him. Sora blushed and turned away from before he peeked at him from the corner of his eye; biggest mistake of his life. Riku smile flattened into a scowl, the giggle turning into a growl as Riku began yelling at his best friend.

"Sora! Stop being so damn irresponsible! You're falling asleep in class, you stopped turning in homework, you class work is late- will you get it together already!?"

The forgotten teacher watched as Riku lectured the boy, a smirk slipping onto his face as he turned back to his work. Meanwhile, Sora could only stare in shock; Riku never yelled at him like that before! Sure it was meant to help him get it together but he could help getting a little discouraged by it. He stared at the ground, his once slightly hyper mood now completely gone, until he heard a chuckle.

"Aw... I'm sorry, Sora. I was only kidding; I didn't mean to make you cry."

"I'm not crying!" Sora sniffled, his eyes just a tad bit glassy.

Riku couldn't help but laugh again as he slid his thumb beneath Sora's eye, wiping the tears away. Sora turned his head, pouting and blushing just as heavily as before when Riku spoke up again.

"C'mon. I'm sorry, okay? We gotta head to our next class."

"Fine... You owe me lunch, Riku!"

Riku nodded as he grabbed Sora's bag and they headed out the room to their next period class.

_-_

"Sora, Riku!" Kairi Kawaige, the president of the _Riku-Sora Boy's Love Club_ and number one fan girl.

Sora groaned as he forced a fake smile toward the bright eyed girl.

"Morning, Kairi."

The slightly... _naïve_ girl bounced over to them then grabbing their hands and lead them over to their table.

"Hey, guys!" Olette Tsuizui; second in command of the club and also somewhat of a stalker.

The boys gave a nod of hello as they took their seats, Riku handing Sora's bag to him. As the brown haired boy blushed softly, accepting the bag from his best friend, the two yaoi obsessed fan girls, sat across from them, drooling over the cute-ness of it all.

"What are you two fantasizing about now?"

"Wait, Riku, I doubt you really want to know."

Riku thought for a moment before he shuddered, praying they weren't going to answer him.

"Well Riku—"

"Oh! Would you look at that, I left my jacket in the other room. Walk me Riku?"

Riku nodded as he shot out of his seat, grabbing Sora's arm in the process, and darted out of the room. About halfway to the other class room, Riku slowed down and sighed, his dash becoming a walk. He turned to Sora, grinning before playfully hitting the shorter boy's arm.

"Thanks. I'd rather not hear their _disturbing_ fantasies."

Sora smiled and laughed a little as he stopped at a nearby water fountain. Holding a finger up to Riku, signaling for him to wait, Sora turned to take a drink from the fountain.

Riku yawned and glanced at Sora, the only thing catching his eye being the smaller boy's rear. The silver haired student zoned out, still staring at Sora's bottom, almost as if time slowed down. As his hand reached out slowly to grab the tempting underside of the younger student, Riku's head began tilting to the side a bit, his tongue slightly hanging loose. Once his hand was but a mere inch away, Sora turned around causing him to snap out of his stupor and snatch his hand away quickly. Sora, being the dense child he was, smiled, not noticing Riku's slight twitch.

"Shall we keep moving?" Then grin on his face never faltered as Riku let out an unnoticed breath.

"Yea." Riku knew Sora didn't leave anything in the other class.

They were going to walk around until lunch, knowing Kairi and Olette would grab their stuff (probably go through it too) so they headed to the roof of the building.

"Finally, some fresh air!" Sora inhaled deeply, his eyes shut peacefully, a small grin planted firmly on his face.

Riku watched as his best friend stood in the afternoon light before he chuckled to himself. Sneaking up behind the small brunette, Riku wrapped his arms around his waist, loosely, moving close to whisper in his ear.

"She's taking pictures." And sure enough, just as Riku murmured that, there was a random fan girl with a camera taking pictures of the two of them.

"R-Riku! You don't mind?"

He smiled playfully and gave Sora a small squeeze.

"I just want something to laugh at. Besides, I want to see how this looks."

You see, to Sora, Riku was _constantly_ flirting with him. When it was agreed that Sora and Riku kept no secrets from one another, that wasn't entirely true. Sora had the hugest crush on Riku. Not only that but, the brown-haired student much preferred guys over girls, if you know what I mean.

Sora soon began to take advantage of Riku's consent, placing his hands on the arms around his waist, letting his head fall back and rest on the crook of Riku's neck.

"You're so cute, Sora."

"What?!" Sora pulled himself away and turned to face Riku only to have him grab his hands in the process.

"It's true. You're so adorable." As he spoke, Riku began backing Sora up against the gate blocking the edge of the roof.

As he placed a hand lightly against the smaller boy's cheek, he smiled. Sora blushed as Riku slowly leaned toward his neck but unknown to the younger student, Riku discreetly looked toward the fan girl who had passed out at some point, probably from the loss of blood. Riku snickered as he dragged Sora off the roof and down toward the cafeteria for lunch.

"I had to get you out of there somehow, So-chan. Sorry if I freaked you out." Riku apologized as they ran down the hallway once again.

"Damn right you freaked me out!" Sora replied in between heavy breaths.

Riku chuckled as he dragged his pal down the stairs, stopping on the stairway to let Sora catch his breath.

"That was... wrong!"

"You know you liked it." Riku smirked as he let out another chuckle.

Sora could only glare at him before sighing softly.

"Sora--! Ooh, what were you two doing, huh?"

"Can it, Roxxie."

Roxas Daidoji and Axel Tariiyata were sitting at their usual lunch table (which was with Riku and Sora,) Axel's arm wrapped loosely around Roxas' waist. As the red haired pyromaniac took a huge chunk out of his burger, Roxas kissed his cheek, a huge grin on his face afterwards.

"Faggot." Riku joked with a cute lisp (a gay one) as he walked past them both, still clinging to Sora's arm.

"What would you like for lunch, boys?"

"Kinda empty today, eh, Riku?"Sora said, talking about the slightly empty room.

Riku snickered before ordering his usual, burger and fries, while Sora decided to be brave.

"I'll take... the sausage pizza."

The entire lunchroom gasped. Sora had _NEVER_ eaten anything other than the peach fruit cups and sometimes some chicken nuggets; eating too much made him sleepy. He looked around at all the strange stares (even from Riku and the lunch lady) before turning back to her.

"Could ya hurry on that order?"

Back at the table, Roxas and Axel were chatting happily as their two friends sat down.

"Soooora! Let me try some."

"No! I didn't get to eat breakfast today! Leave me alone." Sora poked and stared in slight disgust at the strange new..._thing_, as he spoke.

Roxas began to pout until Axel grabbed Sora's tray, picking up the slice and taking a bite before feeding a little to Roxas. Riku snickered at Sora's glare as he handed his cow patty to the brown-haired boy for a taste.

"Eat."

Sora stared at him before hesitantly taking a small bite, expecting a terrible taste.

"It's," he continued to chew timidly before become much bolder; actually swallowing it, "good."

Riku smiled as he gave Sora a pat on the back.

"Welcome to the world of the living!"

_-_

The last three periods had gone by in a breeze for Sora but that was where the hard part began. It was Friday and it was the time when Sora had to make millions of plans just to make sure he didn't have to spend anytime at home. The reason is, his step dad, Jason, didn't like him very much(he thought he was a transvestite.) So Sora didn't want to be around that guy or even his mother because, of course, Jason would never lie to her, or so she said.

Pulling out his cell phone, Sora began dialing random numbers, praying one or two of his friends would want to hang out for almost the entire weekend.

"Kairi? Hey, are you busy?"

There was a bunch of squeals in the background followed by snickering until the young girl answer.

"Sorry, Sora. I'd love to hang out with you but my gang and I have some work to catch up on."

"Kay. Talk to you later then." After hanging up, Sora sighed, praying silently that Kairi and her friends were the only ones.

Dialing a few new numbers, Sora was ready to try again.

"Roxxie? You wan—"

"Ah! S-Sora can w-we talk la-later?"

There was a beep (signaling that Roxas had just hung up the phone) and Sora cringed, knowing he just interrupted the two lovers during their intimate little... game. Sora sighed once again and dialed more and more numbers, each person having some strange excuse about not having any spare time. So, Sora, who was beginning to panic, pulled out his secret weapon and last resort. Riku.

"Heeeey, Riku. Are you busy today, tomorrow, and possibly Sunday as well?"

Riku chuckled before he responded to the troubled teen.

"Everyone else had plans, huh? Yea, I'll come over. Meet me at your house, alright?"

Sora agreed and as soon as they hung up, he cheered happily. As he dashed off for the subway, knowing(or atleast assuming) that Riku was doing the same, he realized something. The race was on.


	2. Stoner's Game

_Riku's New Pet - (Riku x Sora)_

_Stoner's Game_

"Ow, Riku, that _hurts_!"

"Well then, move your leg and it wouldn't be so bad!"

"Well, then, move your arm--!"

"_Ahh_!"

The two boys collapsed, a tangled mess on the brightly colored twister mat that lay beneath them. Once again, Sora had lost to his old friend.

"Tch... it's not fair!"

"Heh. Don't be a sore loser, So-chan."

"Don't call me that!"

Pouncing on the brunette, Riku wrestled him down until eventually, the boy was pinned beneath him as well. Lowering his face, so that he was a mere inch from Sora, he spoke.

"What're _you_ gonna do about it?"

Sora couldn't help it as he let out a small whimper, his face heating up to an incredible temperature. But, oh no, Riku didn't stop there. He continued to move, so that his lips nearly touched Sora's. He spoke once again.

"That's what I thought. _So-chan_." Riku smirked and then burst out laughing as he moved off of Sora.

"You... _suck_, Riku!"

"I know. But you swallow."

Sora's face lit up even brighter as he plopped down on Riku's couch before he soon forget what he was so mad at. _A good couch can do that to ya, _Sora thought to himself. He stretched out lazily and began drifting off into his own little world.

"_Riku... mmh... we shouldn't be doing this—" Riku interrupted his sentence and his moan by kissing him roughly, sliding his tongue into the awaiting mouth._

"_You know you want to... don't you?" Riku continued to knead Sora's growing erection, as he attacked his neck and shoulder._

_Riku kissed a spot on Sora's neck before moving to another and biting gently, then, sucking harshly on the spot he had bitten. Sora moaned as he felt Riku begin to unbutton his pants._

"Sora!"

"Wh-what!?"

Riku gave his pal a quizzical look before deciding to ask his question.

"What kind of soda do you want? Cream or cherry?"

"C-cream."

Riku looked at him, as if he were growing another head(and in a way, he was) and went to get his soda. He returned quickly and plopped down beside him, passing the soda off on the way. Sora cleared his throat in appreciation, propping his leg up to hide his... 'problem.' After gulping down the can, Sora cleared his throat once again as Riku watched in shock, and fear, before opening his soda and taking a sip.

"Sooo..." Riku spoke boredly, "Did you get in trouble with Mr. Whats-his-face?"

"O-oh... that. No, he w-wanted to pop a bone with me."

Once again, Riku gave him the strangest look ever.

"_Pop_?"

"Pick! Pick!! I meant _pick_!"

"Okay, okay, calm down. Jeez. What's wrong with you? And.. what were you thinking about earlier?"

Sora thought. He couldn't tell him his _real_ thoughts so he said the first thing that would make sense.

"My stepdad. What he said... got to me. Not saying that being gay is bad or anything, no, not at all. Just... He's so close-minded."

_Sora had just gotten home, fearing that Jason may be waiting for him as he pulled out his keys. With a sudden dreading feeling, he was a mere second from pushing the key into the slot on the doorknob when the door abruptly swung open._

_"Welcome home!"_

_It was Riku. The aquamarine-eyed boy had his arms open wide, as if to embrace Sora and all Sora could do was stare at him._

_"What? No hug? Fine!" Riku grinned and walked back to the couch when Sora noticed he was already changed._

_"How long you been waitin'?"_

_"Hmm.. 13 minutes?" He said as he glanced at the clock._

"_Mmh."_

"_Don't moan at me, go get changed!" Sora's eyes widened as Riku spoke, his face heating up for the millionth time that day._

_He rushed up stairs to his room and changed quickly but, meanwhile, downstairs, Riku was about to meet Satan. In through the door came Jason, Sora's step dad, and the moment he saw Riku, he HAD to say something. It was quite mandatory for him, one might say._

"_Are you that faggot's boyfrien' or something?"_

_Riku was stunned and appalled. As he stared at Jason's ugly, cocky, _crooked_ grin, he could hear Sora's footsteps as he ran down the stairs, that is, until his jog turned into a very slow walk._

"_Alright, Riku, let's go." As they attempted to leave, Jason insisted on bothering them even more._

"_Where're you goin', gaybird?"_

"_... Out."_

"_Off to do some faggotry, huh?"_

_Sora rolled his eyes as he and Riku left, Jason's laughter ushering them out._

"Yea, he's an ass."

"Hm. Well, c'mon, it's 4:56—"

"The stoner's game!"

Sora grinned as he and Riku left the older boys home and headed to a very secretive and forbidden place.

"Wal-Mart!"

"We are _heere_!"

They headed inside only to be greeted by a grinning Roxas and a dazed Axel.

"Kay, boys, rules are simple. Act as dumb as possible and the last team to be caught, wins! Then, for round two, the first team to make it out, in a legal way—"

"As in released."

"Yea, right, first team released when both teams have been captured wins round two."

Sora chuckled as he glanced around the game members(he, Riku, Roxas, and Axel.)

"Let the games... _BEGIN_!" Sora shouted as he and Riku ran off.

"R-Riku! Too faaast! That h-hurts.. A-ahh!!"

"Well, spread your legs more, I'm not slowing down."

"There's not e-enough space for that!"

"Mmh... don't move so much! I'll lose control...!"

"_Aaagh_!!" Riku stopped the cart quickly, nearly shooting Sora from within it.

Sora, who was beyond scared because Riku had gone at least 12 mpm(miles per MINUTE) in a _shopping cart_; WITH Sora IN it. That was the roughest ride of his life, seeing as how his legs were all tangled and mashed up. He crawled out of the cart, smacked into the ground and rolled over as he began kissing it, grateful that Riku was no longer driving him around the store.

"_BEEP—_"

Sora jumped then turned quickly to glare at the chuckling Riku.

"Axel! Don't do it!"

"No! I'm sick of it! I'm gonna jump!!!!!"

By now a crowd had gathered around the flamer and his boyfriend as the taller of the two prepared himself to jump.

"This is it... Goodbye you _bastards_!" And with that, he leapt, with a high pitched girly scream he hit the floor, landing on his feet.

"Awesome! How was it?"

"That shit really works!"

Axel had jumped off the costumer service counter.

"Gather round, folks! Watch this young man make wall art!"

Sora was spinning around, arms out, head up, as he repeated the word "Buzz". Riku, on the other hand, was making a profit off the little kids that came to watch.

"Buzz, buzz, buzz, bu—ugh." He coughed. "Buzz, buzz, buzz buzz buzz buz—"

He threw up. Well, he stopped spinning, turned to a glass case, and puked all over it. The crowd, and Riku, gave a unanimous scoring.

"_Eww..._"

Roxas and Axel seemed like fairly normal citizens, walking around their little Wal-Mart with their bottled water, until you watched as exactly what they were doing. Axel took the bottle from the blonde boy and poured a little water in his hand. As he crept up behind an innocent, unsuspecting mother of two, he 'sneezed' flicking the water at the back of her neck. She shot around and axel gave her a sheepishly grin, apologizing, when really, he was stalling. Roxas snuck around to the cart and began taking the from it and some things that weren't (like her kids lollipop.) After grabbing all they could, and when the kid started to cry, they ran off; the stolen objects were spilling from Roxas' arms as they ran down the aisles, laughing madly.

Riku stood, behind a young man, until the guy turned around, letting out a quick yell.

"Heh heh. What next?"

"Sora pulled out a list, looked it over, then looked around the store.

"Shit, pig, at 11."

Riku nodded and went toward him. A fat, bearded guy, not very tall as he wobbled around seemingly angrily.

"Sir? Where's the bathroom?"

"You're that trouble maker!"

Riku's eyes widened as he turned and ran, only to see another store cop waiting by Sora.

"Damn..."

"Uh... sir? Can I help you?"

"Huh? Oh! Yea." Roxas and Axel had gone to the two costumer service counter where someone was waiting to assist them.

Axel handed Roxas a bag of M&Ms and Roxas put the candy on the table.

"Yea, I'd like to put these on lay-away."

"...Excuse me?"

Axel snickered and moved back toward the clothes, looking through them, when suddenly, a store cop tackled Roxas.

"Roxxie! Nooo! I'll save you!" Axel pounced on both his lover and the unknown man, swinging for the life of him.

In the end, both teams made it there at the same time, bumping into at the door of the detention are where they exchanged cocky glances.

"So, boys, what'd y'all think you were doin'?"

"I dunno sir. We jus' reckon it was _goooood_ ol' fun." Axel spoke, mocking the man's country accent.

The old mad glared angrily at the flame who randomly pulled a lighter out of his pocket, toying with it as the man spoke once again.

"Look, this ain't no place fer play!"

"Mmhm. Look, you yellow belly liver... licker, you, we've got things to do, me and my lover here, let us go."

As Axel argued with the head of security, Riku stood, sneaking around to one of the... bigger pigs.

"Hey. Me and my friend have to get home, and if you let us go..." Riku pressed himself against the fat man, causing a bit of friction, "I'll pay you back."

The pink face or the pig turned bright red as he contemplated the idea. Meanwhile, Sora and Roxas had their own idea. Sora hopped onto the table and Roxas followed as they began stripping and dancing, 'Milkshake' playing out of no where. The country chief couldn't take any more.

"All'la ya'll get the fuck outta my office!" They rushed out, three at a time, hauling ass to get home.

It was late and Sora finally got home, wondering if his mother or the bastard were still awake. _Nah. It's pretty late_ He assumed. As he pushed the door open quickly, making sure it didn't have time to creak, he looked around quickly. Seeing as how the coast was clear, Sora turned and shut the door but jumped far away from it as a glass bottle smashed against the door right by his head.

"Shit, Jason, you fuckin' asshole; watch what the fuck you're doing!"

"Don't talk to me like that, you little ass rammer!" In his drunken sway, he tossed another glass bottle, the bottle smashing as his feet; Sora yelped.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" As Jason got ready to throw another bottle, Sora's defensive nature kicked in as he ran, charging into the older male.

They crashed to the ground as Sora wrestled the bottle out of Jason's hands. He got it, except Jason's hand swung up, hitting him in the face and Sora fell back and off of Jason, unconscious.

"Fuckin' faggot..."


	3. Rough Days, Soft Kisses

_Riku's New Pet - (Riku x Sora)_

_Rough Days Soft Kisses_

"Ugh... my _head_..." Sora placed a hand gingerly over his nearly sealed-shut eye as he sat up.

Looking around, he saw the glass and bottles sitting around the room before he remembered.

"That fucker tried to kill me..." Sora sighed, suddenly becoming stoic or the whole ordeal as he began to pick up the mess, not caring if he was late for school.

He finished quickly, throwing the last broken bottle away as he headed upstairs and into his bathroom.

"HOLY _SHIT_!" There was blood—lots of it—around his eye and dried in a trail down his face.

When Jason had hit him, he hit him with a shard of glass near his eye while still managing to punch it shut. But of course, Sora still had to go to school. So he grabbed the first rag he round and soaked it for a second in warm water before dabbing it all along the dried blood.

"Stupid--" he winced as he went over the cut, "fucker."

Sora walked to his locker, the eye patch from his old pirate costume protecting his eye from view, and began to open it when Riku showed up.

"He—" He stopped short, staring at the patch before he lost the ablity to hold back.

He laughed. And laughed, and laughed, and laughed. He laughed until he ran out of breath when he inhaled deeply and immediately stood back in his 'cool' posture.

"So, Cap'm Patchy. How are you today?"

"Hardy, har, har. I'm fine."

Riku chuckled, but instantly became suspicious.

"Spill; why are you wearing that thing?"

Sora sighed and slammed his locker shut before turning to the silver haired male.

"Because I want to." He began to walk away when Riku grabbed his shoulder and turned him around before pulling the eye patch right off.

"_Fuck_! What the hell happened to your eye!?"

"N-nothing! Gimme the patch!"

"Guys! What's going—oh shit!" Axel and Roxas had just caught up with the two with Axel got a good look at Sora's eye as well.

The deep cut, almost directly below his eye socket (which made it impossible to open his eye), was going to get him a LOT of attention, which, happened almost immediately, since, as Sora began to struggle with Riku, trying desperately to get the eye patch back, a small crowd began gather.

"R-Riku, give it ba-back!"

"_No_! What happened? Who did that to you!?"

Sora's eyes began to tear up. The attention was really embarrassing. He continued to reach as Riku only held it further and further away. Soon, it was too much. As the tears began to flow freely, Sora shoved Riku against the locker, snatching the cover from his hand and backed away from him, crying.

"Sora..."

"Jason did it... he was throwing glass beer bottles at me so I tackled him and he hit me in the face with a piece of glass..."

"_Soooora!!!_" Kairi and Olette had shown up out of nowhere, running to Sora, smothering him instantly. "Ooh! My poor _poor_ BABY!"

Riku, on the other hand, was infuriated. Jason had absolutely no right to do that to Sora, and he was sure of it; Sora would _never_ do something to deserve that.

"Sora, do you know _why_ he did it?"

"N-no... I came home and when I was locking the door, he threw one right by my head. So I jumped away and he threw one at my feet so I tackled him. When I was trying to get the next one out his hand, he punched me and I didn't get up til this morning..." By now, Kairi had Sora's head resting in her bosom as she played gently with his hair.

"C'mon Sora." Riku commanded as he grabbed the boy's hand, leading him away.

"Where are we going...?"

"I'm taking you to my place to look at that. Then you're going home to tell your mother what happened."

"Look, I'm all for your place but she won't care. She only listens to Jason—"

"Oh the fuck well! She's GOING to listen to you!"

Sora stared at him before nodding, his gaze falling to the floor. But, Riku began to feel bad as he gently cupped Sora's cheek, getting Sora to look at him.

"I'm... sorry, okay?" As he spoke, he slid his arms around Sora's waist, gliding one up his back, holding him close in a tight hug.

Sora blushed, loving the attention that Riku was giving him as he wrapped his arms around Riku's neck, connecting only his hands at the back so that his elbows hung loosely off his shoulders.

"Let's go... okay?"

Sora nodded as they continued down the hall, hand in hand.

Riku had taken Sora to be cleaned up and they were now outside his house, about to go in. Sore unlocked the door and opened it before walking into his living room only to be greeted by his mother, clad in merely a robe, and Jason, simply in boxers. Riku rolled his eyes as Sora began to explain.

"Mom, y—"

"I don't want to hear it. Jason told me what happened."

"And just what exactly did he tell you?" Riku felt as though he needed to cut in but Jason was the one to cut him off.

"Shut up, boy. No one was talkin' to you."

"Shush! Look, Sora, why would you do something so stupid? What's wrong with you? I should have noticed when Jason said he saw you were bringing a bunch of boys hom—"

"What!? That's fucking bullshit!"

"Don't you raise your tone at me and _watch your mouth_. I accepted it, though. I let you be you. And this is how you repay me?! I want you and your boyfriend out of my house. Now. GO."

Sora rolled his eyes as Riku glared at Jason.

"Look, lady, that big bastard over there tried to KILL your son. What the _fuck_ is going through your head?! So the fuck what if he's gay, look at his god damn eye!! He's YOUR child, fucking care for once, _you stupid bitch_!"

Jason stood, rushing over to Riku but Sora's mom got to him first. Stopping Jason from doing damage, she gave Riku a deadly look.

"Get out of my fucking house, the both of you, you sick little fuckers."

Jason smirked and Riku began to growl low in his throat. Before long, he ran upstairs, no one knowing where he was going, but Sora made sure his 'parents', if you could call them that, didn't follow him.

"Mom. Tell me what I did wrong. Stop listening to him—I'm your own flesh and blood--!"

"Well, you faggot, I told her how you were hitting on me last night. I rejected you and you got ang—"

"_WHAT?!_ You were fucking DRUNK last night! You were throwing beer bottles at me and you punched me in the eye with a piece of glass!"

"Sora, he said he was defending himself."

"Mom! Don't be stupid! Why would—"

She stopped him short, slapping him across the face, by his eye, causing it to bleed a little and by doing so, fueling Riku's anger.

"_Sora_! Get up here and help me, _now_!"

Sora's eyes began to tear up again; he couldn't take the pain from his eye.

"Mom, why? He's just tearing us apart because he doesn't like me. Please, don't—"

This time, it wasn't Sora's mom. It was Jason. Punching him in the same spot, Jason managed to knock Sora back, causing him to hit the TV and the big piece of machinery to fall off the stand.

"_SORA, NOW!_" The tears were following again.

Sora ran up the stairs, his cut becoming quite bloody, dripping slowly down his face. He whimpered somewhat, as he watched Riku packing his stuff, causing him to look. And, looking at what they did to him pissed him off even more.

He began working much faster, getting everything Sora needed. Soon, the suitcase was full, so he grabbed Sora's wrist and dragged down the stairs.

"I'll be back for the rest of his fucking shit later." He called out as he and Sora marched out the door and back to Riku's place.

Sora stumbled into Riku's bedroom, holding up the towel he wrapped loosely around his waist. As his face began turning red, he spoke to Riku, who was busy fixing up the room.

"Um.. I didn't bring any clothes into the bathroom with me." He spoke, a cute stutter lacing his voice.

Riku turned, smirking as he tossed a shirt and some shorts to Sora, thinking to himself. _He's so cute... he really has been through a lot._

"So—uh, where should I change?"

"You can change in here; I'll leave til you're done—"

"No, no. You can stay; won't bother me much." He gave a nervous grin, holding back the ramble he wanted desperately to begin.

Riku chuckled, rolling his eyes playfully as he went back to fixing the room. It had taken Riku forty-seven minutes to fix Sora's face up, cleaning off the blood and using a new bandage, but it look good on him; gave him a cute rough look, Riku thought.

"Hey, I was going to watch a movie tonight. Wanna join me?"

By then Sora had his shorts on and his was about to pull on the shirt as he looked back at Riku who was sitting on the bed, watching him.

"Mmh. That'd be good."

So, pulling the shirt on quickly, Sora signaled to Riku that he was ready to go and they headed down the stairs to pick out something to watch.

They stared at the screen, completely engrossed in the movie as they slowly shoved popcorn into their mouths, small chuckles slipping from them at times. But, Sora wasn't entirely paying attention to it. Every once and a while he'd slide his gaze over to Riku, watching him for a second and not the movie; well, until the white haired male looked at him, then he'd just turn back to the screen as if nothing happened.

"I love the fighting scenes."

"Yea, this is one of my favorite movies." Sora was still heaving popcorn into his mouth, trying to play it cool, trying to impress Riku.

Once again, Sora snuck a peak at the boy beside him, only to find that Riku was already looking at him, a devious smirk on his face.

"U-um—"

"C'mere." As he grabbed Sora's arm, he moved the popcorn, sitting it in his lap while pulling Sora closer to him so that they sat next to him.

Although quite hesitant, Sora slid his arm around Riku's waist, his head resting on Riku's shoulder as he dug into the popcorn, his face aflame. Riku couldn't help but chuckle as he wrapped an arm around Sora's shoulders.

"So, are you feeling better?"

"Mmhm." Sora mumbled as he picked up a piece of popcorn and slid it up into Riku's mouth.

And of course, Riku opened his mouth, allowing Sora to slide the popcorn, and his finger, before Riku closed his mouth and gently sucked on the delicate digit. Riku smirked, pulling Sora's hand away and guiding it to his shoulder before pouncing on the boy, covering his lips with his own. Sora's face lit up as he fell back and onto the couch, relaxing immediately as he felt Riku's tongue poke out and brush over his lower lip. He moaned, parting his lips and wrapping his legs around Riku's waist, Sora was in heaven. But soon, Riku pulled back after kneading Sora's tongue with his own for 7 seconds(which felt like 3 to them) and spoke quietly to Sora.

"We should get some sleep, So-chan..."

Sora nodded as Riku turned, got off the couch, and stood up, all while Sora was still attached to him. Carrying him to the bed, Riku laid him down first and rolled onto his side, rubbing Sora's back gently.

"Night, Sora."

"Night Riku..."

The brunette began drifting off to sleep when Riku decided to ad his final thought and get the last word.

"We're not going to school tomorrow."


	4. Uncontrollable Desires

_This is a slightly important message because 1) This chap may look a little strange and 2) ChibiFrubaGirl pointed out that I tend to over-use the word 'fuck'. Here's a test to see if you're reading this or not. If you are to review, please, oh so kindly, tell me what was over-used in this chapter OR tell me how many times I've used the word 'fuck' in chap 2 and 3 combined. That is all. ENJOY! (By the way, you don't HAVE to do it. Just a request, in return, first person to answer one of those also gets a request for the story. Either something should happen, a special character, whatever I can do.) Ciao!_

* * *

_Riku's New Pet - (Riku x Sora)_

_Uncontrollable Desires _

It was around nine forty, Sora assumed as he creaked his eyes open, coming face to face with his life long crush. The shock alone was enough to gain a gasp from the teen as his face, as usual, brightened up and he became immediately tempted to touch him. Soon enough, he gave into temptation, his hand reaching out to Riku's soft cheek before he touched it, moving the hair out of his face. He stared contently at the artwork before him until he decided to get up and cook for them both.

_A couple dozen minutes later... _

Riku grunted, awakening to the smell of something sweet, like cinnamon, before a sudden feeling of confusion over took him. What had happened? Why was he in bed? It all came to him when he remembered the night before, a smile spreading across his face. He slipped out of his room and down the stairs into his kitchen where he spotted Sora, a plan forming in his head. He snuck up on the brown haired teen, wrapping his arms around his waist and nuzzling the crook of his neck gently, Riku whispering huskily, just low enough for Sora to hear.

"Morning, Sou-chian..." There was a tired slur in his voice that sent chills down Sora's spine; it made the poor boy want him more than ever.

"U-um.. are y-you hungry?" Sora couldn't help the fact that everything was coming out in a breathy whisper as Riku began toying with him.

He was planting kisses up and down Sora's neck, sliding his hand up Sora's over sized t-shirt and his ghostly touches were killing Sora inside.

"I want you. On the table, in the bed," He took a particularly long lick at Sora's soft flesh before continuing, "in the shower."

Sora gulped, his shorts becoming tighter, and once Riku noticed, his eyes seemed to light up with mischief. Wasting no time at all, Riku slid his hand into Sora's black shorts, heading for his erection and once he reached it, he gripped it tight before he began a steady jerking movement.

"Hm... you're right.. I'm hungry for—"

"Riku!"

The older teen blinked at few times, the image of a plate full of food filling his vision. He looked up, at Sora's confused face before looking down at his own erection.

"Wha...?" Riku was extremely uncomfortable as Sora giggled slightly at his strange behavior; Sora couldn't POSSIBLY know what he was thinking, right?

"Dig in." He said before he began doing the dishes.

Riku stared at Sora's figure as he turned and walked away; the boy did have a sway in his hips when he walked. So, Riku tried to keep him mind off sex as he cut his food, using his fork, and just as just as he opened his mouth to push the food inside, an image flashed in his head. He simply put the fork down, moaning uncomfortably.

Sora had finished dishes before Riku finished his food and that was when he told him that he was going to take a shower.

"Kay, Riku, be back in a bit. Shower time!" He yelled cutely over his shoulder as he ran up the stairs.

Now, this was Riku's toughest decision ever.

1)Stay and eat his food.

2)Follow Sora and watch him.

Or, his favorite, 3)Follow Sora, watch him shower a little before screwing him against the shower wall.

Of course, Riku was a good boy and choose the first option, avoiding all thoughts of his most likely soon to be lover. That is until he took too long and once again, Sora finished before him, rushing back to him to show off the cute outfit he chose.

"Sooooo? What do you think?" He smiled cutely once again, giggled as he posed for him.

Riku gulped before making a mad dash for the stairs, up those, and into the bathroom before he shut the door loudly.

The teen sighed as he turned the shower on full blast, icy water. He jumped in, of course, his body being way too hot for him to notice of how it really was. He looked down at himself and shook his head clear of his thoughts, only for thought of Sora to pop into his head. So, he ignored his burning erection as he began to clean himself, moaning quietly every once and a while, wishing Sora were there for him.

Soon enough, not for Riku of course, he was out of the shower. which didn't help at all since he was still rock hard, and he was jogging in place, trying to think of non-sexual things.

"Okay, okay. Non-sexual! U-um... a brick wall—ahhhh! Sex standing up, Sora-" He stopped short, leaning against the wall, moaning loudly with his face cradled in his hands. "Maybe.. I should..."

Riku was tempted to just get rid of it but his thoughts were stopped short when Sora knocked on the door.

"Riku? You okay?"

Riku almost came from the sound of Sora's voice; he's was dying to just open the door and jump Sora. But no. He restrained himself. He choked out a simply 'yea' before thinking of his grandmother, in a non-sexual way, of course. He calmed him down quite a lot, enough to give him the courage to walk out with dignity. So, he opened the door, saw Sora staring at him, then began powering walking back to his room to change.

"Kay, now that you're back to normal, I called Roxas and Axel and we're going to the movies."

Riku watched Sora's lips move but he heard none of it. He was actually watching his tongue, yes, more dirty thoughts forming slowly. But, he was fighting it this time. His plan of action: right when Sora began to talk again, he grabbed his wrist and yanked him forward, slamming his lips onto his with perfect precision. Once again, dying to take the boy, he placed his hand behind Sora's head, playing with his hair a little, as he slid his tongue into his mouth. Of course, this was only so easy for him because Sora was 2000 willing to let him. But, sadly, Riku pulled away from the kiss, placing one more just below Sora's ear before staying there, breathing slowly with a final sigh.

"Um... Well, the movie s-starts at eight."

_"Quick! You have 57 more seconds; there's no time for playing hero!"_

The movie played bright on the screen while the boys sat in the empty far back row. And, either the movie was extremely boring or Axel and Roxas were sex addicts because the boy's were absorbed in a intense make out session. In the dark, Sora and Riku could see clearly as Axel slid his hand up Roxas' shirt and a few seconds later, there was a gasp; the"innocent pair", Axel called them before the entered the theater, knew what they were doing and they were dying to do it as well.

Riku also knew Sora was blushing like all hell and Sora knew that Riku was smirking at him, possibly picturing the two of them in that situation; but, Sora didn't let that bother him. Oh no. He watched his movie and even when Riku touched him or poked him, he stayed _focused_! The movie was over in about an hour and a half, and the three friends were waiting outside the bathroom for Sora.

"Wow, you two seemed to _really_ enjoy the movie."

"Yea, but not as much as you and Sora, since you actually watched it and all."

Axel snickered, Roxas snickered, but Riku glared playfully as Sora came out of the bathroom, drying his hands.

"Alright, let's go." He said cheerfully as he threw away his trash.

So, the four adolescent boys loaded up into Axel's car, staying quiet for a mere six seconds when Roxas decided to speak up.

"So, Sora, did you enjoy yourself tonight?"

"I don't see how. Riku didn't do anything." Axel cut in.

Roxas chuckled as his lover continued to drive, an angry white haired teen glaring at the back of his head.

"Ya know, I don't see how the two of you can still talk with all the spit you swallowed tonight."

"Nah. That's what happens when you have experience. You learn to get around that little problem." Riku began growling playfully at the flame head before throwing a random jellybean, which he picked up off the floor of the car, at Roxas.

Axel dropped the two boys back off at their home and as soon as they pulled away, Sora ran to Riku and clung loosely to his arm.

"I want pizza. What about you, Sora?"

He looked at Riku, a smile on his face as he nodded.

"That'll be eight fourty-seven, sir."

Riku thanked the slow, deep voice on the phone before hanging up and going back to Sora, sitting beside him on the couch.

"Hmm... I feel like I've seen everything on TV these last couple days."

Riku agreed with a soft murmur, as he subtly looked Sora over. He had been looking quite sexy that whole night and Riku had been dying to be alone with him.

"Look, Sora, they were right. I'm sorry about tonight; I should've taken care of you."

"Wha--?"

Riku wouldn't allow Sora speak as he kissed him gently, kneeling in front of him with his hands on Sora's fragile shoulders. He broke the kiss to stare into Sora's eyes, watching for any emotions before picking up again, planting kisses all over him. And, soon enough, Sora was as highly turned on as Riku was, quickly pulling off his shirt when he felt Riku tugging on it gently. The brown haired boy moaned, his hips rocking slowly, as Riku's hand moved all over his body, until they reached his legs. Sliding a hand under the both of them, he pushed them upward, closer to Sora's body as he kneeled between them. When Riku's crotch grinded against Sora, he engaged them both in another passionate kiss, tongues fighting for dominance.

"Ri... ngh—" Riku picked up his pace as he rocked his hips faster against Sora, gaining a few heavy pants from him, "—kuuu."

He smirked, revealing in the moans of his roommate as he not only sped up again but the strength of his grinding became stronger as well. Sora began clawing at the couch's material as he called out to Riku, moaning loudly, gripping everything he could; it was too much.

"Ahh...! Riku... R-Riku, stop!" Riku did as he was told, watching as Sora caught his breathe and sat up; he was scheming something.

Riku still held Sora's legs but that didn't bother him as he began unbuttoning Riku's pants. Soon, Riku got the hint as he released his legs and laid back after pushing his pants as well as his boxers down enough to give Sora room. Laying on his knees, Sora leaned forward, nuzzling Riku's erection for a split second until he ran his tongue up the underside. Gripping the base with both hands, he slid it into his mouth, past his gag reflex, deep-throating his best friend and life long crush. As he pulled it out, he held onto a long suck before pushing it back in, a moan slipping from him. He worked with Riku's cock deep in his throat, Riku's moans encouraging him as he began humming low in his throat, but of course, no one likes it when they have fun. The doorbell rang and then there was a loud knock.

"Pizza!"

"_Shit_! S-Sora... You can't stop—don't!"

Sora pulled back and grinned as he found his shirt and pulled it on before jogging over to the door.

"Pizza for Mister and Misses Misa—" Sora yanked open the door, his face red, as he pulled out the money from his back pocket. "--ki..."

"How m—"

"Yep! That's us." Riku chirped happily, as he took the money from Sora's hand and gave it to the man quickly, but, not before placing a quick, seemingly innocent kiss on Sora's cheek. "Keep the change!"

He took the pizza and then Sora's hand and took them both back over to the couch. Dropping the pizza onto the table, Riku pounced on Sora, kissing him roughly, sliding his tongue into his mouth before massaging Sora's tongue with his own. As they embraced the kiss, Sora laid back down, Riku following him closely. Sora quickly removed Riku's pants once again, releasing his burning erection from inside his jeans as he began to stroke him, being somewhat in control as he began kissing and nipping at his throat. Riku could only pant and moan above his partner as he kneading Sora's thigh before he pushed up Sora's shirt, nibbling on his already perked nipple.

"Ooh... Riku, it feels good—I really want you!" Riku exhaled deeply as he placed a hand on the side of Sora's head, the other by his side, his hips jerking every once and a while.

Sora licked his lips, this time lust flashing within his own eyes while he sped his hand up. As he continued to jerk his hand up and down, Sora pushed Riku on his back once again before engulfing his 'problem.' Wasting no time whatsoever, Sora's hand worked diligently on the base of his cock as his suck harshly on the head of it, enticing Riku to release in his mouth. With a final hard suck, he listened to Riku's cry as he felt the warm fluid shoot out. In complete excitement, Sora swallowed every drop, giggling slightly when he began cleaning Riku off. Once Sora sat up, he smiled at Riku, who, in return, gave him a rare, sheepishly innocent look. It just made Sora giggle even more as he reached over to the pizza, pulled up the lid, and grabbed a slice before taking a bite and winking cutely at Riku.

Sora sat up so that Riku could put his clothes back on before he offered him a bite of pizza. Turning him down politely, Riku zipped up his pants and as soon as he buttoned them, he grabbed Sora's arm, pulling him close once again. Sora, a bit shocked by the sudden movement, just put his slice back in the box and cuddled up to Riku as he lay between his legs.

"Night, So-chan."

"Goodnight, Kuu-chan." Sora mumbled as he and Riku slowly dozed off.


	5. Drunk Father’s Secret

_Riku's New Pet - (Riku x Sora)_

_Drunk Father's Secret_

"_Bow down, bow down before the power of Santa—or be crushed, be crushed byyyy his jolly boots of DOOM!_"

Jolting awake suddenly, Sora instantly rolled off Riku and onto the floor while Riku shot up, wide awake. After a couple seconds of confusion, the boys realized that they had been awoken by an Invader Zim commercial, causing them to chuckle tiredly.

"Well, I'm up." Sora said before yawing as he began to clean up.

But, for Riku, it was if timed slowed down just for him as he watched Sora clean with the cutest expression on his face. Before long, Riku decided to stop watching and help Sora clean until a thought clicked in his head.

"So-chan!"

Sora, who wasn't expecting such a random outburst, jumped and responded irritably.

"What!?"

"...It's Thursday."

Sora stared at him, his head tilting to the side as he continued to blink slowly, until what Riku said finally made sense to him.

"_Shit_!" Sora and Riku dashed up the stairs and back to his room where Sora dived, resolutely, into his suitcase and Riku stripped down to the bone before disappearing into his small closet.

It took them five minutes as they hopped out of their changing booths to pose side by side at the door of the bedroom. They quickly grabbed their bags and Sora jumped onto Riku's back as they zoomed down the stairs and to the school.

They made it but they were still an hour and a half late as they split up to they're different classes.

Sora had only taken a step into the chemistry room when he was randomly attacked by a pack of rabid fans(boys and girls) but Riku had it much worse in English. Every three seconds, Roxas would ask him a question about the night before.

"So, Riku, how was the sex for you and Sora last night?" Riku's eye widened as Roxas began chuckling, his whole body shaking with laughter. "I'm kidding. But seriously, what happened last night?!"

"Well... nothing really all that, oral, important."

Roxas gasped before he let out the kind of high pitched scream that could scare off even Kairi.

"It's not that big of a deal--!"

"Not that big of a deal!? You let cute, adorable, want-able, uncontainable, naïve, and in his own way, _SEXY_ Sora Hikari suck you off! 'Not a big deal' my ass."

Riku's jaw hung slack as the entire class stared at the two of them, Roxas, somehow, not noticing any of them. He was in his own world, his arms crossed and his head held high.

The rest of the day went by painfully slow. Sora wouldn't even look Riku's way after being confronted by all of his friends (and some complete strangers) about their nightly escapade.

"So-chaaaan! I'm sorry—it's Roxas' fault!"

"Hmph!" Sora only turned away from Riku before he spoke to Axel. "Please that person that I'm not speaking to him. And tell that other person as well."

"Guy's, you've done it now. Little So-chan's angry."

"Axel, would you like the silent treatment as well?" Sora's glare actually gained a small yelp from Axel as he dropped to his knees.

"Forgive me, _almighty one_!"

Sora stared at him for a second, his face a cute pink, until he spoke.

"Forgiven. Now get up. I have things to do, traitor, I'll see you at home."

Up two flights of stairs and down the hall to the left, Sora stopped at his bright orange locker before unlocking it and gathering his books. Six of them in total, he rushed back down the stairs only to find that they were gone.

"Damn... guess I took a little too long on the stairs... Ah well."

He began his long walk, shifting his books around every once and a while until they worked for him. He didn't pay any mind to his surroundings until a car that passes him screeched to a slow speed and make a quick u-turn.

Sora's vision move to the car for a split second when the window rolled down slowly, revealing the one person he'd never expect.

"Hey, faggot."

Sora winced, turning his head and glaring at Jason, trying to keep his cool.

"We need to talk."

What the hell was he talking about? Sora actually turned and shifted his books around as he began.

"What the hell! You piss me off to no extent--" But, Jason wasn't finished as he cut Sora off.

"Such a pretty mouth."

He was confused. Jason hated him; must be the beer he was _still_ drinking. So, Sora said the first thing that came to mind.

"Fuck off, bastard."

With a grin, Jason opened the backseat door on the driver's side.

"Get in."

"What? No!"

"Relax, I'm just gunna take you to the house. Y'er mom wans'ta talk to ya." He spoke with in laid back position, his head resting on the chair, one hand out the car, the other on the wheel.

Sora did love his mother, even though she had her...bitchy...moments. And the love between Jason and himself, was nonexistent. _So he must be telling the truth,_ thought Sora _he wouldn't come near me for anything else._ After coming to his decision, Sora walked warily over to the car and tossed his books into the backseat before climbing in with them. Once he shut the door, he could hear Jason chuckle as he watched the doors lock. Before he had time to say anything, Jason was already pulling off in the opposite direction of the house.

"Hey, wait, where the hell are you taking me?!"

"... To have some fun." He spoke nonchalantly and as if that's all it was; fun.

For him maybe.

As he pulled into the abandoned lot, Sora's expression of horror only worsened as Jason began climbing into the back seat. As he tried to open the nearest door to him, he couldn't help but yell at him, out of fear and anger.

"What the fuck are you doing, Jason!? Let me—" As Sora tried to finish, he was stopped by Jason who succeed in kissing him, forcing his tongue past Sora's lips and nearly down his throat.

Sora cringed, tasting the massive amount of alcohol that Jason had consumed. And as he tried pushing him off, Jason just gripped his hands and held them down. As Jason moved on, kissing Sora's neck, practically running his tongue all over Sora's flesh, the teen tried reaching for his cell phone, only for Jason to find out as he snatched it away and threw it on the floor, somewhere. But then, Sora's struggling had only gotten worse as Jason began trying to unbutton his pants, only succeeding in ripping them in some places until he finally got them off. He started on his own as he began taunting Sora.

"C'mon faggot, dontchu want me in your ass?"

"Fuck off you bastard," Sora's voice began to crack; he was scared shitless, "Get the hell offa me!"

Jason smirked as Sora attempted to push him away. Deciding to end his struggle, he punched Sora in his fear-filled face. Sora gasped, and cried a little, before just staring at Jason, a wild look of fear in his eyes. As the tears began to flow, Jason pushed and pulled Sora, turning him over, so that his rear was high in the air. Leaning over Sora, his thick erection grinding against him, his whispered in Sora's ear, his hot, alcohol-ridden breath sticking to him.

"Get ready fer the ride of y'er life, boy."

Sora was crying hard as he begged for Jason not to do it, he'd never been so scared in all of his life.

"Jason, no, please! Stop it!"

"Now, now, _So-chan_. It'll be gentle. At first." Jason gave him no time to contradict him, as he began slowly pushing in, not careful at all of what was going on with Sora.

Even so, as the boy began to bleed, Jason only grinned and pushed in deeper, listening to his musical, in Jason's sick mind, pleads of agony. Unfortunately, for the brown-haired teen, when Jason reached a certain point, he shoved in, slamming against his prostate causing him to scream in pain.

Jason could only moan. He pulled out quickly before unexpectedly ramming back in, causing Sora to scream once again, the kind of high-pitched scream no woman could match. And soon, it fell into a whimper as Jason slowly pulled back a stopped at the head.

"You like that, hunh?"

Sora whimpered, and cried, and sniffed and sniveled as the blood flowed freely down his leg, into a pool on Jason's car seat. Jason growled as he shoved back in, roughly.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!" He pulled out to the head again, awaiting his response.

"_Yes_!"

"Yes _what_?" Jason yelled, emphasizing what as he pushed all the way in.

Sora cried out, the sobs never stopped, but he answered, numbly.

"Yes sir..."

Jason laughed as he patted a spot on Sora's lower back, as if to praise him.

"Now that's better."

He picked up again, with a little rhythm: ram in, slide out, ram in, slide out. Poor Sora couldn't stop the whimpers and yelps that he let out at every thrust. But Jason, on the other had, was enjoying Sora's taut body as he moaned and groaned loudly. At least until Sora made a fatal mistake. As Jason continued to pound into little Sora, Sora couldn't help but call out for his lover.

"_Kuu-chan_!" Jason growled at hearing a name that wasn't his as he sped up, slamming into him much harder.

At this point, Sora was screaming and crying, begging for him to stop. However, Jason wasn't finished. He unrelentingly pounded into Sora, harshly, letting out sick moans as Sora cried and whimpered; eventually, Jason had had enough. The much older man pulled out with a loud grunt before flipping Sora onto his back again.

"Suck me." He spoke as he shoved his blood-covered cock into Sora's mouth, gaining a whimper and a cringe from Sora.

Still, Sora didn't want to listen; his body was numb and his mind wasn't working properly, until, Jason snapped him out of it.

"C'mon, use that pretty little mouth of yers." He slurred as he gripped Sora's hair, holding his head in place as he began thrusting in and out of his mouth.

The boy could only sputter violently as Jason choked him, non-stop. Once again, Jason was letting loose strange, grotesque grunts as he continued to ram his swollen erection down Sora's throat; he came, in the long run, contently releasing a whole mess of semen into Sora's mouth. After making sure Sora cleaned him off, he pulled out and proceeded to pull his pants on once again.

"See? That was just good... ol'..." Jason noticed that Sora's mouth looked a little funny and that's when it hit him; he chuckled, "Swallow."

Sora shook his head slowly, tears spewing out, but jumped when Jason yelled angrily.

"_SWALLOW_." Sora's tears flowed, more and more, as he forced all the fluid down, retching miserably.

Jason, in good nature almost, ruffled Sora's hair with an intoxicated smile on his face.

"Thatsa goo' boy."

Sora began to sob as Jason pulled his beer from the front seat, temporarily forgetting about him until he spoke up.

"I wanna go home..."

"Stop y'er cryin' you fucking pansy!"

Sora just whimpered as he watched Jason drink, Jason staring back, and, getting the wrong idea, Jason acted once again. He kneeled by Sora, holding his mouth open and he began pouring his drink down Sora's throat. He some how managed to swallow it all without choking and he felt relieved when Jason finally stopped.

"You greedy little shit, you drank it all." He sighed angrily as he glared at Sora. "Put yer fucking clothes on."

Sora did as he was told, the alcohol screwing with his head. He didn't bother with his bloody, ripped open shirt as he attempted to put his pants on, whimpering at the pain.

"Shut the hell up, you damn faggot! Hurry _up_!" He yelled as he got back into the driver's seat, pulling out of the lot.

Jason sped into the school parking lot, making a quick u-turn as he did before. He stopped the car before turning to face Sora.

"...The fuck outta ma' car!" he yelled as he pushed open the door, throwing Sora out, his books following right after him.

Sora could hear Jason cackling as he stared the car up.

"Walk it off, boy!" With that, Jason screeched off, leaving Sora to himself.

Luckily, Sora grabbed his phone while Jason was driving, but, the boy was too confused to know what to do at that moment as he stood, picking his books up off the ground.

He made it for about a block, books in his arms as he held his pants up, openly sobbing. As he leaned against the wall, limping all the way, until he reached the corner where he noticed another familiar car as it stopped in front of him.

"Sora?" He knew that guy; Riku's neighbor.

But, Sora didn't know what was going on because he couldn't actually see much. He'd been crying so hard, it was impossible to open his eyes so all he knew was someone was touching him again.

"No! I told you to _stop_!" He yelled, his voice nearly gone as he struggled until he fell back, onto his rear.

He screamed in pain as he immediately rolled onto his side. The man had no idea what was wrong with Sora, so, he assumed he had been mugged as he helped Sora up, and into his car.

"Sora, what happened?"

"I don't want any... my school hungry... can't swim!"

He looked at Sora in back seat, with a worried glance, wondering why he was like that before he reached Riku's house. First, he honked his horn before getting out the car and over to Sora's door; then, after pulling Sora out, he carried him, how one would a bride, to Riku's door before nearly kicking it down.

"He—So-chan!"

"Kuu-chan.." Sora sniffled, a small smile on his face before blacking out, going limp in the man's arms.


	6. “Justice”

_Disclaimer: What did you expect? For me to say I own them? Nope. I wish I did, though.(If I did, Riku would have told Sora he loved him WAAAAY before Kh1.)_

_On another note: Dear GOD, I'm SO sorry! My editor was busy and kicked off the computer so she couldn't make me write and stuff. Then, because I had no one pushing me, I couldn't write. So... eh. Blame her! T-T; Alright. So it's my fault, too. I tried though. And, uh... here it is!_

_(Sorry if it sucks. We were a little stuck so we filled it up with whatever we could.)_

_Riku's New Pet - (Riku x Sora)_

"_Justice"_

It had been a day and a half since Riku had seen Sora's bright blue eyes. Riku checked him into the hospital and he slept the entire time. Of course, he deserved all that sleep; from what the doctor said, it was rape and from that, Riku knew just who to suspect.

Riku and all of Sora's other friends, were playing around the small, white room; chatting about random topics. But, through all that, the first to notice that Sora's finger began to twitch was Roxas.

"Guys! Look..." They all turned and watched as Sora began blinking himself awake.

And when they fixed their gaze on him and him alone, he noticed and smiled before trying to say hello.

"Mo—" He couldn't; his voice was gone as he gripped his throat in pain.

Riku, being the worried lover he was, rushed to Sora and held his hand before placing it on his own cheek, sighing.

"I was so worried..." Everyone admired the beauty of the two, that is, until Axel shot into the room.

"What'd I miss?"

There was a glare from every person in the room, a deadly one at that. The one thing that broke the violent atmosphere was Sora's soft giggle.

"Axel! Be careful next time! You nearly ruined the moment!" Roxas told him in an angry whisper.

Axel grinned sheepishly as he watched Riku and Sora's quick chaste kiss.

"Sorry I'm late... I was... busy."

"Cheating on me, huh?"

"No! No... I just... eh."

"So you were!" Roxas pointed an accusing finger at the flamer before turning away with a triumphant 'hmph.'

"Baaaabe." Axel took a few steps to Roxas before wrapping his arms around him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. "I... fell down the stairs."

"...You're lying." Roxas turned his whole body just to look at Axel, a quizzical look all over his face.

"No really!" Pulling up his shirt, Axel pointed to the now purple bruise on his abdomen. "Got the mark to prove it."

Roxas began giggling as Axel pulled down his shirt only to grab Roxas and pull him close, seducing him into a plethora of kisses. But, meanwhile, with the other two lovers, Riku could only watch as Sora's eyes leisurely slid shut, the boy falling back into a peaceful slumber.

"Guys, we should get him out of here."

"Oh. Kay. I'll get the doctor!" With that, Roxas rushed out the room and down the hall to find the doctor that examined Sora the first time.

"Well, he seems to be in better condition than when he first got here. I suppose he can be released today. If there are any problems, take this prescription and ask for these pain killers."

"Thanks." Riku spoke quietly to the doctor as he and the others began gathering Sora's belongings.

Groaning quietly, Sora shifted slightly before peaking one eye open, scoping out his surroundings; he was back home. Opening both eyes, he saw Riku, sitting beside him on the floor as Sora lay on his stomach on the couch.

As Sora squeezed Riku's hand, which happened to be entwined in his own, Riku gave a slight jump.

"S-Sora! Do you need anything, anything at all? "

Shaking his head, Sora giggled, the best he could, before sighing contently, his eyes set deep into Riku's.

As Riku smiled back, he planted a small kiss on Sora's lips before pulling back and then taking off into kitchen. Meanwhile, as Sora lay there, watching TV, he could hear Roxas, from a distance, probably on his cell phone.

"Yea... others? That's fine... Yeah, thanks. Just remember, not all the way. Right... bye."

Of course, it didn't bother him, what Roxas was talking about, but seconds later, he walked out of the kitchen, Axel and Riku in tow. Riku, a glass of water in his hands, rushed to his lover, holding the cool glass out for him to take. Sora, not sure if he told Riku that he did_ NOT_ want the water, only blinked as Riku's eyes seemed to encourage him. So, giving in, he took the glass with a faint smile, placing it next to him on the floor. Riku, only happy that he took it, smiled and sat by them both.

"So, how's our little So-chan?" The other brown haired male sat on the armrest by Sora's head, running his hand gently through his hair.

Sora, only able to let out a scratchy "Mmhm", sighed softy before yawning. Of course, Sora's yawn had gotten Riku's attention, causing him to turn around from his spot on the floor. With a quick peck to the lips, Sora smiled as Riku slid one of his arms underneath Sora's shoulders and the other under his knees, lifting him off the couch. Within minutes, they were in Riku's room, Riku's bed, where Riku lay the boy down gently before getting onto the bed beside him.

"You sleepy, Sora?"

The brown-haired male nodded, blinking tiredly as Riku kissed him once again. Quickly Sora turned onto his side, his hand against Riku's chest as he sighed into the kiss, parting his lips for Riku. Gliding into Sora's mouth, exploring the moist caverns he missed so much, Riku used his tongue to prod Sora's own. With a smothered moan, Sora's eyes glided shut when Riku broke the kiss, moving it to his jaw line as he kissed along it. Moving lower, he kissed gently on the soft flesh of Sora's neck. It was Riku's turn to sigh.

"Sora, I'm sorry I didn't protect you... I... can't believe this happened. I'm... guessing Jason did it, right?"

Sora's eyes seemed to darken a bit, losing their usual cheer as he nodded slowly, grimly. Riku growled somewhat before placing a few more chaste kisses on Sora's lips, pulling him closer before Sora entwined his legs with Riku's own. Quickly, Riku managed to pull the sheets onto him and his lover, and with a final kiss, he said goodnight to his lover.

"I love you Sora... don't worry."

_-_

"So, Jason, is it?"

In the shade created by one of the tallest buildings in the city stood six figures, four dressed in all black, and one, on the ground, back against the building. Upon closer inspection, one would realize that it was Axel, Riku, Roxas, three friends of theirs, and of course, Jason, all battered and bruised.

"Yep. Jason, meet some friends of mine; Zexion, Xemnas, and Vexen. I believe you already know Roxas and Axel; friends of Sora."

"Sora? That little fag got you t—"

"Yea. The "little fag" you raped, remember? Well, we, good, _dear_ friends of Sora, have taken matters into our own hands; time for a little payback, of course."

"'The fuck are you talkin—"

"So, tell me, Jason, why _did_ you rape Sora? I thought you didn't like gays, let alone little boys." The one named Zexion spoke, hands deep with his hoodie pockets.

"I wouldn't rape that little bastard! I don't know what the hell you're talkin' about." Xemnas and Vexen chuckled, striding toward him with dark smirks on their faces.

Vexen, the tall blonde, placed a hand on Jason's head, gripping his hair and pulling him up so that he kneeled before Zexion. Xemnas, who stood by their leader as he spoke, waited patiently for his turn.

Brushing strands of silver hair from his face, Zexion gave Jason a sinister smile before speaking up once again.

"Of course. I'm sorry. To think you'd stoop as low as to rape your own stepson when his mom just wouldn't put out for you, huh?"

In a single swift movement, before Jason could respond, Zexion's foot shot out, colliding directly with his throat and pinning him against the wall, leaving him to gasp for air.

"Care to tell me once _again_ what happened? You see, I don't like being lied to."

Jason could only cough and sputter as he tried to speak.

"Wha? What was that? You'll have to talk louder." Pressing his foot harder against the older male's throat, Zexion's smile only became darker and darker.

"So... what... if I... did?" That was a big mistake on Jason's part.

Zexion withdrew his foot only for Vexen to shove Jason to the ground. Giving Xemnas the signal, Zexion walked back over to Riku and the other two.

"Don't worry, guys. We'll handle him."

"Don't kill him, Zexi."

"I know. We'll just return the favor for Sora."

Riku began chuckling to himself before waving goodbye to Zexion, letting him do what he planned.

After pushing the key into the slot, Riku turned the knob on his front door, entering his home, only to see Sora's small figure on the couch. Watching for a spilt second as his whole body shook with his violent coughs, Riku quickly rushed over to him, patting his back to help it pass.

"Sora, you oka—"

"I miss'd you, Kuu-chan." Sora rasped out, a smile on his face before he politely cleared his throat.

"S-Sora... You're so _cute!_" Riku couldn't help himself as he gave up on trying to resist smothering his boyfriend in quick, yet loving kisses.

Sora giggled, snuggling up to Riku who sat beside him. Before long, Riku had Sora lying between his legs, his own arms wrapped tight around the boy's waist and vice versa.

"You gave a quite a scare when that guy carried you in. Roxas nearly started foaming at the mouth. Axel was trying to calm him down but I almost went into shock. We sent you to the hospital right away and almost never left for the whole day and a half." Suddenly, Sora sighed, nuzzling into Riku's chest with his eyes lowered. "Oh baby, don't worry. It's not your fault at all. We're all so happy you're okay."

Riku gently brushed his hand through Sora's hair, massaging his scalp before placing a kiss on Sora's forehead. Sora smiled brightly up at his lover, earning another assault of kisses; Riku began at his lips, to his jaw line, down his neck, and up his throat before kissing passionately on his lips again. Sora was in _heaven_.

_-_

Blinking slightly, Sora opened his eyes, followed by a simple yawn, sitting up from his comfortable position on the couch. After standing with a sigh, Sora listened for the faint sound of running water before wobbling into the kitchen for a snack, only to stop dead in his tracks. There before him, only his standard size dining table, was a large feast, almost certainly prepared by his oh-so-loving boyfriend, Riku. He smiled to himself before nearly hovering to the bathroom door, pushing it open slowly and slipping inside the steamy room.

As he tiptoed over to the moist sink, he spotted the hot pink towel folded neatly on top of the toilet seat cover. He glanced quickly at the muggy shower curtain, shielding him from his lover's sight, before snatching the towel and exiting the room as quickly as possible.

"Just in time." He muttered quietly as he sat back down on the couch and listened as the shower's knob squealed loudly and the water trickled to a stop.

Holding up five fingers, Sora began counting down slowly, and, just as his test reach its peak, Riku stormed out the bathroom, stark naked.

"Sora..." He glared playfully, his hands placed firmly on his hips. "Gimme my towel. Now."

Sora merely giggled, shaking his head no, daring Riku to get the towel himself as he pulled it close to his chest.

"I want you wet and naked for dinner." Riku's face went from slightly shocked to slightly turned on as he padded toward Sora before taking his hand and pulling him toward the dinner table; after that, the towel was completely forgotten.


End file.
